The Dying (House Item)
| altname =The Dying| }} Book Text | style = Large Stack of Books| pages = 12| preceded_by = | followed_by = }} This book is titled "The Dying ". It appears to be a creation myth as told by a Valkyrie. When the world would enter its twilight years, the memories of youth would become bittersweet. The elements would clash against each other and the Urges would withdraw. This time was known as the Dying. Things were only good or bad, there was no inbetween. And the world would be introduced to people they had never seen before. The Mother Urge had watched what had happened to her children during her absence. The "gifts" that the queen of the Valkyries, Frikka, had given to her beautiful children had destroyed them. In a scream of both anguish and anger, a wave of force washed over everyone of the Valkyries. As the divine force spread into the bodies of the Valkyries, they felt gut-wrenching pain course through their bodies. All around them, they felt something they had never felt before - Disappointment. Then they felt another feeling - Horror. For one by one, the Valkyries began to watch as they changed. Their hair was the first to change. The Valkyries watched as their color from their black hair began to drain, dripping down their backs. When the draining was done, it had no color. The worst was to come next. After their hair drained, they stood in shock as their wings would do the same. When the draining was complete, they would be as full of color as the ice they lived within. Not understanding what was happening, they looked around at each other. Ceasing their warfare for a moment, they spied something from way up high. Above them, there was a small black speck that was becoming larger and larger. As it got closer, they realized it for what it was - their queen, Frikka. Plummeting to the ground, Frikka still possessed the beautiful color of the Valkyries. But another color, red, covered her entire body. As they watched, she made no attempt to stop her descent. Finally, after what would seem an eternity, Frikka would hit the ground with an impact that left enormous crater many miles below. And for the first time ever, the Valkyries learned another concept - Death. The houses and temples that floated in the air were soon to follow their queen. One by one, the structures plummeted to the ground below, leaving only the Valkyries that hovered in the air. And soon, they too would be moved. The Mother Urge showed her face to her children, and in one fell swoop exiled them from her home forever. Foreigners in a new land, the Valkyries would quickly come to terms with their newfound mortality. Losing many of their numbers to the creatures that already existed upon this world, they would eventually build a new home. Having been exiled from their original home, the Valkyries would need to learn to survive in this brave new land. Encountering beasts with great horns was only the first of many obstacles the Valkyries would have to overcome. Creatures very much like themselves, yet with no wings, would harass them from time to time. Gathering together, they would divert their War from among themselves and direct it toward these enemies. To this day, these proud people remain within the icy reaches of the cold northlands. Keeping to themselves, not much is known about them. What is known, though, is that they claim to want three things - they want an end to war, and an end to strife, and an end to their eternal despair. Credits